Magic, She Uttered
by ASianSuccessor2012
Summary: Even at war, everyone in Pepperinge Eye is living their own normal lives and Eglantine Price is no exception. Often enchanting, often terrifying, often heartwarming and often hilarious, she and the Rawlins children never pass up a chance of sharing misadventures of their own, even if their normal is not what most expect it to be.


**Summary: _Even during the war, the townsfolk of Pepperinge Eye live their own normal lives and Eglantine Price is no exception. Often enchanting, often eventful, often terrifying and often hilarious, she and the Rawlins children never pass up a chance of sharing misadventures of their own,_** ** _even if their normal is not what most expect it to be._**

 _ **Rating:**_ _ **K+ although Rating is subject to change**_

 _ **Genres:**_ _ **Adventure & Humor**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _I own absolutely nothing (but the story). All rights belong to Disney and their creative minds._**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Early on a Sunday morning at precisely 7:30 while the Rawlins children she had been looking after for quite some time were still fast asleep, after brewing herself a pot of piping hot, fresh peppermint tea, a slightly drowsy but thoroughly alert Eglantine Price gently hurried to her workroom, not expectant of mail-order spells like before although expectant of something else. Last night, she received a letter in the mail although she had been fully blown and toppled over with a wave of exhaustion over the first day of the weekend running countless errands in town that she had no time, or energy for that matter, to spend time unraveling it and reading it herself. Although she could have gotten any of the children to open it for her, or even read it, the first and only detail she noticed was that this letter was addressed in her name and she preferred to take care of it on her own, knowing certain members of the young Rawlins family had the tendency to snoop against her will at times, be it in innocence (mostly from Paul) or just plain persistence (namely Charlie).

She sat down at her desk once filled with files and documents of the spells sent over to her from London some time ago and lying on the center of her tabletop was the envelope that carried the letter. Once she scanned the penmanship of her name, written finely yet lovingly, her face formed into a placid yet genuinely warm smile knowing exactly who mailed it to her and who else could it be but her beloved Professor Emelius Browne, now simply Emelius to her and a fine father figure to the children. Without a moment's hesitation, she briskly tore the flap of the envelope apart, pulling out a folded and mildly crumpled yet rigid piece of brown paper, unfolding it to reveal its message. It had been nearly ages since Emelius had addressed a letter to her and the children mostly due to his duties as a soldier serving with the Home Guard and now overseas in some of the farthest regions of Europe from England and it somewhat saddened her to know that he was further away from them but also relieved her to know that he was still as upright and chipper as the day they first met, noticing it through the letters he sent and eventual parcel he made time to send over to Pepperinge Eye. Content and obviously overjoyed, she placed her spectacles on her face and began to read the letter, imagining the voice of the mentor and man she missed so dearly...

 _My dear Eglantine,_

 _Greetings to you and the children! Surprise, surprise...it's me! How long has it been? Two...three months now since I last sent you a letter? I apologize for being unable to write back as much as I would have wanted as my time of service in the army lately wouldn't allow me to do so. Travelling overseas really does all it can in its power to muddle time and commitment, just as war does, really. Now the reason I write, you ask? Certainly because I still am missing you and the children so but another reason, you ask? There's a little something I would like you to do for me...and no, my dear, it has nothing to do with clearing out my old estate in London. It'll be no trouble at all. In fact, I would very much like the children to get involved in this too. I think it's something they would really grow to fancy. Now, before I give you all the details, there is something I must confess. Out of the country, the terrors of this war have gone haywire and I'd rather not tell you everything about what is going on and it is with deep regret that my service will need my undivided attention, meaning that it will be much more difficult for us to correspond any longer, that is, until this particular mission is over. That brings us to the favor I ask of you and the children. Now, this really is no rush but for these next few months or so, I would like you all to take some time out of your day to write everything. Everything you want to share with me with what happens in your daily lives. Stories, adventures, misadventures, birthdays, so on and so forth, anything at all! Now you see why it's no rush! I want you to write as much as you can and bind them into a book of some sorts. Think of this as a journal or a scrapbook of memoirs that you'd likely keep to yourself, except, you're writing it for me. You don't need to address any of these to me with a "Dear Emelius" or anything. The point is, my dear, the very reason why I asked you of quite a lofty favor is so that through every experience you and the children share throughout our days apart, I can live vicariously through them when I get the chance to read them, that is, once you've finished. How long will it take, you ask? That is entirely up to you. Take as much time as you need because at this point, it's indefinite. Perhaps the next time you receive a letter from me is the right time to send this over. Trust me; it will be as if I never left you, or as if you all never let me go for that matter. Before you get started, always remember this...it really doesn't matter how long you write or what you choose to write as long as you write it with a flair!_

 _Jolly good luck to you and I can hardly wait to see where life has taken you and the children thus far,_

 _All my love,_

 _Emelius Browne_

Miss Price slowly lowered the piece of paper from her view and she couldn't help but release a sigh out of reminiscence, a tinge of bittersweetness and a sudden spark of curiosity. She began to wonder, how on earth would she be able pull this off? Emelius Browne had asked quite a hefty favor from her and naturally, out of her determination, she knew very well that she had to get it done and get it done well. Of course, not without the help of the precocious children under her care as Emelius had mentioned.

As she sipped on her peppermint tea, she heard a knock from her workroom door and immediately knowing who was behind it, she perked her head up and quickly removed the spectacles from her eyes, placing them on her desk.

"Come in!" she called gently but loud enough for the children to hear. Carrie then slowly opened the wooden door to a creak and showed herself and her brothers in.

"Good morning children! You're quite early today," Miss Price greeted them pleasantly, although wondering why they decided to start their day at such a time, "Why is that?"

"Well, we couldn't resist the lovely fresh scent of your peppermint tea from upstairs so we followed the scent to the kitchen. We didn't know it would lead to your workroom," Carrie explained with a chuckle, her pleasant disposition and constant smile something Miss Price had gotten used to over their stay in her home.

"Would you care for some, Carrie? Charles? Paul?" she asked, holding onto her teapot, turning to the two boys, "There are more cups in the kitchen if you need them and for you Paul, a lump of sugar, if you want."

"Nah, no thank you, Miss Price," Charlie took a step forward towards their guardian smiling smugly and blurted out before Paul could respond, "Besides, the _real_ reason we came down 'ere is to see wot you were up to early this mornin'. T'was Paul's idea, as always! 'E's always been quite the snooper in this 'ouse'old."

"Oi, wait a minute! Why'd you always 'ave to put the blame on me for everything?" the youngest of the children pouted, shuffling to Carrie's side for defense. Having heard a similar argument through and through that it was almost mechanical, Miss Price had no choice but to intervene before Charlie could say another word.

"Charles, will you kindly refrain from admonishing your brother?" she addressed him firmly, "He's simply curious as to what's going on this fine morning and that's completely alright with me. Haven't we talked about this enough already?"

"Guess so...but it gets on me last nerve every time," Charlie rolled his eyes in response followed by a shake of his head. No matter how much he found the perfect opportunity to pick on his little brother, there was no way in the world that he would win a quarrel just as long as Miss Price was involved. Throughout his stay under her roof, he has learned, even quite harshly that absolutely nothing can get past Miss Price.

"Well, now that you're all up, there's something I've been meaning to tell you children," she began in her naturally calm tone yet with a hint of alarm.

The children exchanged expressions, both of curiosity and confusion. It's been quite a while since they've heard these very words eject Miss Price's lips.

"Wot is it?" Paul chimed, rushing to Miss Price's lap.

"Is it Mr. Browne?" Carrie exclaimed excitedly in her question, hoping very hard that this man who had been the closest thing to a father to her had finally written back to Miss Price after all this time.

"In point of fact, yes; this has something to do with Mr. Browne," Miss Price replied with one of the most pleasant of smiles she wore in a long time at the mention of his name.

"'Ow is 'e?" Charlie quickly piped up.

"Well, by the looks of it, he's doing alright, busy as usual, _in one piece,_ thank Heavens," their guardian rambled in response, "But what I really meant to tell you was that he asked me to do something for him and he wants _you_ _children_ to help me out."

Their expressions faded into absolute curiosity, somewhat intrigued as to what their dear Mr. Browne could possibly ask of them. Whatever it was, they knew for certain that if it had to do with him, it had to be something interesting, weird and wonderful, entertaining and undoubtedly done with a flair, as he always said.

"Anything, Miss Price!" Carrie nodded in agreement on behalf of her brothers, who also nodded in turn, "Now, what is it that Mr. Browne wanted us to do."

Miss Price's lips suddenly curved into an amused and elated grin as she was eager to share this little mission with these children. She never thought that she would be as excited as she was now if they hadn't been involved in the very least.

"How about I read you his letter first?" she beckoned the three to gather around her desk as she picked up the piece of paper once more, "It will tell you everything you need to know."

As the four of them gathered together, reading-re-reading, in Miss Price's case-what Mr. Browne had to say, the children had no idea what was in store for them for these next few days to come but Miss Price already had a few ideas. Whatever would happen, whatever they'd write, it didn't matter how long it would take or what they chose to write about, as long as they did it with a flair.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! How was that for an introduction? So, normally I write my author's notes at the beginning of each story and each chapter, but for this particular story, I just thought I'd save it for the end because, this story actually has something to do with you readers. In case you've noticed (or haven't noticed), the title of this story, "Magic, She Uttered," is parodied after and inspired by Angela Lansbury's famous show, "Murder, She Wrote," and since both Eglantine Price and Jessica Fletcher are portrayed by the same wonderful actress, I thought I'd have a little fun with this. "Magic, She Uttered" is a multi-chapter story I'm making into one-shot collections and what would make this even more fun is having YOU, sending me prompts or topics to write about featuring these wonderful characters in "Bedknobs and Broomsticks," setting the stage for their own little adventures and misadventures taking place after the movie. GOT A PROMPT? Just send them through PM or review. I will take every prompt into consideration and whoever gets picked for a certain chapter, you will be credited. Remember, constructive criticism for this story (or any of my stories, really) is absolutely welcome. I admit, I haven't been actively writing for fanfiction for very long, I have stories to continue and update and I'm just getting back to it after a while and I would definitely appreciate it if you'd help me out too. Please spare the flames and don't include them in your reviews. Other than that, it's wonderful to be back and I can't wait to hear your inputs, ideas and prompts for "Magic, She Uttered."**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

 _ **~ASianSuccessor2012**_


End file.
